


i'm a spark and you're a boom (what am i supposed to do)

by commanderbadass



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, alicia is separated from her family, obviously, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbadass/pseuds/commanderbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a smirking blonde saves Alicia from her impending death, she understands that the best choice for her is to stay with her mysterious savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. see a match i wanna strike it

She saw the end of the alley. Ten more steps. Ten more steps and she would be on a wide road, able to run, safe (at least, as safe as she could be during those times).

Nine.

A few infected corpses lay on the ground, a bullet in the head or with no head at all. She wished she had a gun.

Eight.

She wasn't going to die here.

Seven.

She paused, looking around her.

Six.

She thought she had heard the roar of an engine in the distance. She shook her head and let out a small laugh at the rush of hope that had filled her lungs for a second. _It's not like anyone's here to save you, idiot._ The teenager took a step forward, not looking where she was going.

Five.

Her foot hit a beer can on the floor and it clanged on the pavement. She hardly heard the clang but what she didn't miss was the low grunt behind her. _No fucking way._ She didn't look back, she already knew what was coming her way.

Four.

The grunts were closer now, too close.

Three.

A scrawny hand tried to grip her wrist and she almost fell down. She started to run, she would _not_ die here and certainly not get bitten.

Two.

One.

She was on the road now, just as planned. But the three infected following her, however, were not a part of her plan. She went to the left and saw a brick wall falling apart. She picked up a brick on the ground and turned around, ready to fight whatever she had to fight. The first one was missing half of its jaw, dry blood on its face. Her head started spinning when she thought about what she was about to do _. You can do this, Alicia. Come on._ She hold onto the brick, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and raised her arm, ready to hit that thing as hard as possible. When the brick met rotten flesh with a thud, Alicia raised her arm again, not wasting any time. She hit it, again and again and again, until her biceps burned. Then she looked at the mess on the ground and almost threw up. There was flesh on her arm, her shirt was stained with blood. She didn't have time to wipe her arm, the other two were coming her way. She couldn't do this, not again. Tears were menacing to roll down her cheeks. _Don't you fucking cry. You've got this._ But before she could do anything, the first infected fell down before her feet, a hole between its eyes. When a second gunshot resonated, she realized she hadn't heard the first one. She stared at the corpses on the ground for a few seconds, too shocked to move. Then she looked up at her savior to see a blonde woman on a black motorcycle, a leather jacket on, wearing a pair of worn combat boots which were more grey than black. She was maybe two or three years older than her.

"Need a ride, princess?" She shouted, a smug smile on her lips.

She had a low voice and a thick Australian accent. She got down from her bike, shotgun over her shoulder and walked up to Alicia, who didn't say a word, still processing what was happening.

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers in front of the younger girl's eyes. "You're okay?"

Alicia pushed her hand away and crossed her arms.

"I didn't need your help. I had it covered." She said harshly but her voice was still shaking from what had just happened.

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, looking at the bloody brick in the hand of the girl.

"Clearly…"

She got past Alicia and admired her work, moving the head of the corpse to the side with her boot, letting the hole made by the bullet appear.

"Nice shot, Lex." She smiled.

Alicia observed her, disbelief filling her eyes. How could she be so calm? How could she look like she was enjoying herself? She huffed at the blonde's remark.

"Full of yourself much?"

The woman shrugged and her eyes caught the blood stains on Alicia's shirt. She looked back into the eyes of the teenager and tilted her head.

"So, tell me. What's a pretty girl like you doing by herself, in the middle of the city, unarmed?" She asked, with a genuine curiosity. Her smug smile, though, hadn't disappeared.

"Long story." Alicia sighed. "I got separated from my family."

"Sounds like a pretty short story to me."

Alicia rolled her eyes, annoyed. This one was something. She was already getting back to her bike, adjusting the shoulder strap of her gun before looking at the girl she had just saved with expecting eyes.

"You coming or what?" She taped the saddle behind her.

"Where are you going?" Alicia inquired. "And I don't even know your name. Actually I don't you at all, you could just want to kill me."

The woman laughed and smiled a genuine smile.

"Name's Elyza. Elyza Lex. And you look like you need to find a place where you can shower and wash off the rest of that thing you killed."

Alicia contemplated the offer for a second. She didn't know who that Elyza was but for some reason she had saved her life without thinking twice about it and even if she sounded a little cocky, she looked like a girl who handled the situation pretty well. Staying with her was the best thing to do, at least for now.

"I'm Alicia." She simply replied before sitting behind Elyza, circling her waist with her arms.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia. And by the way, if I wanted you dead, I would have let you deal with your little friends out there." Elyza said, hands on the handlebars, before starting the bike.

"For the last time, I had it covered." She replied through gritted teeth.

Elyza laughed again and before Alicia knew it, the houses passed quickly before her eyes. Soon enough, everything became a blur.

* * *

They stopped at a house at the top of a hill. Not too small nor too big, backup generators still functioning, it would do for the night. Elyza let Alicia get down before moving her bike close to the wall. Alicia immediately tried the door but it was closed. She looked for something heavy on the ground and a big rock caught her attention. She picked it up and got close to one of the windows. She knocked on the glass to test the resistance but the noise caught the other woman's attention, who understood what was about to happen.

"Hey, stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elyza was beside Alicia in no time and carefully took the rock from her hand. "Let's avoid doing that, yeah?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. The way the blonde talked to her was irritating, she wasn't an idiot.

"The door's locked, smartass. What are we supposed to do? Sleep outside?"

"That." Elyza replied. "Or pick the lock." She whispered, making a bad impression of Alicia's sassy tone.

"Obviously, you know how to break into a house." Alicia sighed and went around the house, searching for anything useful. She kicked a stone on the ground. "Why am I not surprised?" She asked, loud enough for Elyza to hear from the other side.She found nothing outside. Alicia went to the edge of the slope behind the house. They had a nice view on the city down below. Empty houses, broken windows, abandoned cars… She had never felt so alone.

"Hey, princess! It's open."

She teared her eyes away from the city and made her way back to the front door. She looked outside one last time before going in and closing the door. The living room was small but cozy. In front her was an open kitchen with Elyza sitting on the counter, leaning back on her hands and swinging her legs.

"Pretty sweet, uh?" She grinned.

Alicia spotted two leather couches and a plasma screen on the left of the room. She only dreamed about throwing herself on a couch and sleep forever. She felt a smile forming on her lips and the feeling was almost unfamiliar. When was the last time she had smiled?

Elyza jumped off the counter and got close to a couch, starting to push the armrest.

"Mind giving me a hand? We need to block the door."

Alicia gripped the other end of the couch and pulled as hard as she could. They pushed it against the door, blocking the entrance. There wasn't much more they could do. They should be safe for the night. Alicia saw the stairs on the right of the room and decided to go check upstairs, praying for there to be a functioning bathroom. Elyza followed her. They found two bedrooms, an office and a bathroom. The bedroom they walked into was trashed. Drawers on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere, a suitcase left open... whoever lived here had left in a rush just like everyone else. Alicia looked for a towel and some new clothes, she couldn't wait to get out of this bloody shirt. Luckily, she found a black tank top in a drawer that should be her size and grabbed a flannel shirt that was too large but would do. She headed for the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs." She heard Elyza say from the other side of the door. "Take your time. Maybe we won't be this lucky for a while after that."

She stripped out of her ruined clothes and then the only thing Alicia felt was hot water on her skin, too hot but she didn't care. Soon enough the water wasn't red anymore and the blood covering her arms was gone. She stayed under the water burning her skin for a moment, breathing in the steam that almost made her choke. She never thought burning could be soothing.

* * *

 

When Alicia headed downstairs almost an hour later, she felt way better. Her hair was still wet and her clothes were clean and at her size, even if the flannel was a little long and hanged below her shorts. She found the blonde half-sitting, half-lying on the couch, her leather jacket thrown at the other end of it, a cigarette in her mouth. She walked up to her but before she could say anything, Elyza blow a cloud of smoke and whistled appreciatively at her. Alicia rolled her eyes. Apparently that was all she was able to do in the other girl's presence. She couldn't stop the blush that tainted her cheeks and she knew she was caught when Elyza let out a small laugh.

"Who knew you could look that good during the apocalypse? Even if I have to say that shorts might be a little risky if you want to avoid a bite. But for the sake of fashion…"

"You can talk, it's not like you're in all-leather clothing and sunglasses all day, killing the infected with a badass attitude." Alicia huffed.

"You think I'm badass?" Elyza grinned and stubbed her cigarette out.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

Alicia went to the kitchen and open the cupboards, looking for something to eat. Crackers, cakes, pasta were all she could find. When she closed the cupboard, she heard Elyza's outraged gasp.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you take the crackers?" She stood up and joined Alicia behind the counter. "Give it." She asked, holding out her hand.

Alicia did as she was asked and gave the box to the other woman who ripped the package open and moaned the second she took a bite at the first cracker. She offered one to Alicia who refused and was met with an intrigued gaze. Elyza shook the box before the brunette's eyes as if she hadn't seen what it was. When she shook her head no, Elyza put the crackers down on the counter and gave her a questioning look.

"It's not gluten-free."

Elyza choke.

"Don't tell me _you_ chose to be on a gluten-free diet. Please tell me it's a medical problem or something." 

"Gluten isn't good for your health." She stated and Elyza stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, ok? It's true."

"I know but it's like the beginning of a fucking apocalypse. People are  _dying_. Who gives a fuck about gluten?" She was flabbergasted and her usually low voice was almost high-pitched.

Alicia shrugged and searched for something else, letting out a small "ah!" when she came across rice. She filled a saucepan with water and placed it on the stove, waiting for it to boil.

"So I guess _that_ is gluten-free?" Elyza raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded.

Elyza hoped on the counter and watched Alicia preparing some rice. She wasn't going to lie, she looked magnificent. Her almost dry hair were pushed to the side, letting Elyza admire her features. She had light green eyes, cheekbones that anyone would dream of and her lips-

"Would you mind stop staring?"

Elyza smiled.

"You never told me your last name." She remarked.

"Why? You need a new one?" Alicia challenged her and the blonde laughed at the reply.

"Nobody ever proposed to me that fast."

"Whatever." Alycia sighed, annoyed.

Elyza grabbed the crackers and headed back to the couch, sat down and put her feet on the coffee table. She waited a few minutes for Alicia to finish cooking and when she finally did, the younger woman sat beside Elyza, a plate half full of rice and a fork in her hands. She sighed, content, and before taking the first bite, she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"It's Clark, by the way. Alicia Clark."

Elyza nodded and smiled. Alicia smiled back and started to eat. For the first time, both of their smiles were genuine, without a hint of mockery or challenge in their eyes.

Maybe they could get through this together after all.

 

 


	2. light me up when i'm down

“So tell me, Alicia Clark.” She let her tongue roll the “r” much more than necessary. “Was it your first kill?”

Black boots on the coffee table next to a pair of Converse were separated by an expensive bottle of scotch that was missing half of its brown liquor. The room was still cloudy even if Elyza had stopped smoking. Muffled jazz music rippled through the speakers of the stereo they had found behind the couch and filled the room with calming rhythms. Alicia had lit two green candles and had placed them on the counter in the kitchen, the light of the fire drawing shadows on the white wall. Elyza brought the glass of whiskey to her lips and sipped some of it, waiting for an answer. Somehow the flame of the candle reflected in her blue eyes and the vision of an inferno lighting up the ocean captivated Alicia for a few seconds that felt like minutes. She looked away and leaned her head back, breathing in the faint odor of cigarettes.

“Why? It showed?”

She thought about saying she had killed before. But what was the point? This girl had probably gone on an infected killing spree a few times. She definitely saw that Alicia wasn’t some trained killer who had chosen a brick as her weapon of choice.

“Yeah, a little.” Elyza smiled. “But you weren’t bad. Getting physical with a dead boy is not the funniest thing in the world…”

Alicia was pretty sure the blonde had her famous grin on her lips but she was surprised when she saw the genuine compassionate look in her eyes. She had her first kill too. She probably also felt like Alicia felt right now. Feeling guilty but not really. Feeling like a murderer and a survivor at the same time. These thoughts invading Alicia's mind were the last thing she wished to think about. 

“You didn’t look that moved when you shot them before my eyes.” Alicia pointed out, before trying to sound like Elyza. “Nice shot, Lex.”

Elyza burst out laughing and it echoed in the room. Alicia couldn’t stop the smile stretching her lips and realized that was what she needed. When the blonde finally stopped giggling, she sank deeper into the couch and closed her eyes.

“And here I thought I was bad at impressions.”

Alicia huffed, giving her a fake offended look.

“You’re not really good at anything involving lying or faking something. It’s a tragedy.” Elyza stated.

Alicia took her glass on the coffee table and coughed when the alcohol met her tongue and burned her throat. She eventually found the tingling in her mouth enjoyable and took another sip. She didn’t like the taste, didn’t like the smell, but it burned and in that moment, swallowing fire made her feel powerful. Invincible. Alive, in the middle of all of these dead bodies roaming in the streets.

“Where do you come from?” Alicia asked, out of the blue. She didn’t know anything about this girl, after all.

“Australia.”

The teenager rolled her eyes. She had noticed the second she had met her. She didn’t want to admit it but she liked listening to her talk in that accent. It was a change and she needed change.

“Yeah, no shit.” She put the glass on the table. “What are you doing here? Work? Studies?”

“I needed some air.” Elyza shrugged. "So I left and headed to California."

“You needed air so you left Australia? When I need some air I get out of the house, not out of the country.”

Elyza sighed and it was clear she didn’t want to pursue this conversation. She refilled her glass and Alicia gently took the bottle from her hands and left it on the floor.

“Maybe it’s enough for tonight. We need to be ready if we get attacked.”

“Look at you. You killed one of these walking corpses and you’re already acting like a true survivor.” She faked a deep voice. “Don’t drink, don’t smoke, sleep with a knife under your pillow and a shotgun next to your bed. And last but not least…” She got closer to Alicia and whispered in her ear. “Never, _never_ , eat gluten.”

Alicia couldn’t stop the shiver that went down her spine because of the closeness of Elyza's lips to her hear and her breath against her cheek. She managed to hit Elyza’s arm with the back of her hand, earning a mocking “ouch” from the blonde. They stayed silent for a while, Elyza finishing her drink and Alicia making sure she wouldn’t pour herself another one. After a while, Elyza put her glass down and recapped the bottle.

“We should get some sleep if you want to leave tomorrow morning.” She said while getting up. “Take the bed upstairs, I’ll stay here.”

Alicia reminded her that there were two bedrooms and that she didn’t have to sleep on the couch but Elyza insisted and admitted she preferred to sleep close to the door in case anything happened. They both headed to the kitchen to blow out the candles before going to sleep. Just as she had done before, Alicia admired the fire in the blonde’s eyes before everything went to black. They stood in the dark for a few seconds before Elyza talked.

“You don’t know where the light switch is, do you?”

“No.”

“We’re quite the team.” Elyza laughed and stretched out her arms to find the button. She took a few step forwards and her hands met something that was definitely not a switch.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You knew the wall wasn’t this way and you knew I was standing right here.” Alicia said and judging by the tone of her voice, Elyza guessed she had crossed her arms and looked irritated.

Just to annoy the girl a little more, she extended her hand and touch what she was sure was Alicia’s nose once again. She then tapped on her nose a few times, whistling some song she had just invented, waiting for Alicia’s reaction.

“Do that once again and I’ll rip your head off.” She finally said.

“Yeah. With your thighs.” Elyza grinned.

Alicia’s offended and shocked gasp filled the room and the other woman felt a breath of air against her face.

“Did you just try to slap me?”

“Yes.”

Alicia waited for Elyza's laugh in the silent darkness of the house. Her voice was low and strong, sometimes a little raspy, but she laughed like a little girl and it was as pleasant as it was annoying. When the sound finally came out, she knew it was going to last for at least a good minute. She leaned on the counter and tapped her fingers on the wooden surface. Elyza's laugh slowly died and she took a deep breath before exhaling loudly.

"Sometimes I wonder how you survived on your own."

By the sound of her voice, Alicia could tell she was at the opposite side of the room, searching for the switch.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can turn everything into a sexual joke. And I missed. In the dark. I don't see how that's relevant." The teenager objected.

"I killed an infected in the dark, once-"

"Right, 'cause you're so good at everything." Alicia cut her off.

"- _and_ I was lucky I hit it." She added, emphasizing on the "and". "I thought it was it. I never felt so afraid in my life, my heart was pounding so hard it was about to get out of my chest." She admitted. "But somehow I killed the thing and I saw the light again." She pushed on the switch at the second she said "light" and the first thing Alicia saw was that now familiar grin.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you feel the need to stage absolutely everything, even your near-death experience. You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"At least admit it was good."

Elyza turned off the light, whispering a "I saw the light" before turning it on again and laughing to herself. She repeated her actions a few times before Alicia walked up to her and pushed her away from the wall. She slapped her shoulder and muttered an "idiot" under her breath.

"Admit it was funny." The blonde asked again.

"No."

The teenager took the stairs and headed upstairs. Two steps before the last one, she heard Elyza called her name from the living room and thought the girl was about to ask her to say her jokes were hilarious onr more time.

"Yeah?" 

"Sleep tight." She surprisingly heard the woman say.

Alicia smiled and climbed the last two steps.

"You too." She said loud enough for the other girl to hear.

She entered the same room she had found clothes in, took the suitcase off the bed and lifted the duvet before getting under the covers. Everything was black and it was good.

What Alicia didn't know was that, downstairs, Elyza swore she would get the girl back to her family, whatever the cost. She wouldn't fail anyone else. Not like she had failed Aden.

 


	3. the truth so loud you can't ignore (my youth is yours)

A loud clang woke Alicia up with a start. She pushed the covers and stood beside the bed, her heart beating fast. The sound came from one of the rooms next to the bedroom she slept in. She carefully opened the door and waited. Music was playing downstairs. The sound of broken glass resonated again and Alicia stayed still. Seconds felt like minutes. She thought about calling Elyza but stopped before the slightest of sound left her mouth. It could be anyone, anything. It could be a thief, someone on the run just like her and god knows what people were capable of doing for some food and a shelter these days. What if whoever had left this house came back and found Elyza sleeping on their couch? Alicia looked around to find something she could use as a weapon but what could she possibly find in an abandoned bedroom? She settled for the bedside lamp. It should be enough to knock someone out by hitting the back of their head. She gripped the lamp base tightly and tiptoed to the other bedroom's door before opening it. It was as empty as it was the day before. Alicia got out and headed to the bathroom. She raised her arm the second she saw a silhouette standing in front of the sink.

Out of all the things she had imagined in the last two minutes, the idea of Elyza in a tank top, hair still wet, changing the bandage covering a wound on her arm hadn't crossed her mind. She barely looked at the teenager’s reflection in the mirror above the sink and got her attention back to her wounded biceps. Alicia let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and her arm fell to her side. She watched Elyza clean the cut for a second before her eyes traveled up her arm. The blonde had a colorful tattoo on her left shoulder blade but Alicia didn't have the time to figure out what it was before Elyza turned around and raised an eyebrow at the lamp.

"Trying to kill me?"

Alicia ignored the question. She put the lamp beside the sink and noticed the broken glass on the tiled floor.

"What happened there?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." The blonde sighed and Alicia picked a piece of glass. "Don't hurt yourself, princess. There was some sort of jar with like bath bombs or whatever in it. I didn't see it and knocked it over."

Elyza finished patching herself up and while she was cutting the bandage, Alicia got back to staring at the tattoo. It looked like a nebula, mainly shades of blue and purple, like paint splattered on her pale skin. The contrast was beautiful.

"It hurt like a bitch." Elyza stated when she saw Alicia staring at her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Alicia was still trying to understand what it was supposed to represent.

"The tattoo."

"It looks nice." Alicia smiled. "I always wanted to get a tattoo."

"What did you want to get?"

"I don't know." Really, she had no idea. "What about your arm? You're okay?"

Elyza put the scissors and what was left of the bandage down. She slightly tapped on the bandage on her arm and gave Alicia a thumbs-up. She closed the drawer she had find the scissors in and headed to the door.

"We need to leave soon. Pack up some food and clothes. Maybe find something better than a lamp." She smirked and Alicia glared at her. "Fifteen minutes?"

Alicia nodded and went back to the bedroom to get her backpack. She threw a flannel and a sweatshirt in before meeting Elyza in the kitchen. She added a pocketknife and a box of cookies to the mix. A flashlight, some band aids, two small bottles of water and an iPod she had found last night completed her survival kit. She zipped her backpack and hopped onto the counter, waiting for Elyza. When the other girl came back from upstairs with bandages and a bottle of antiseptic, she also had a baseball bat in her right hand. She handed it to Alicia with a smile.

"Can't be worse than a brick or a lamp, right?"

Alicia chuckled and took the bat. The weight in her hand reassured her. She swung it a few times, getting used to the feeling. She hoped she wouldn’t have to use it soon, flashes of her last encounter with walkers filling her mind. She got down from the counter.

"Thank you."

Elyza gave her a slight nod.

"Okay, it’s almost noon. You're ready to go?"

"I guess so."

"Good." The blonde grabbed her bag and her shotgun.

They pushed the couch they had placed in front of the door for the night. Elyza got out first, making sure nothing was waiting for them outside. She gestured to Alicia to join her and moved her bike away from the wall while the teenager closed the door. Elyza got on bike, waiting for Alicia. When she felt the teenager’s arms circling her waist, she turned her head to look at her.

"You're sure they left without you?" The blonde asked.

"It's been two days. The area is getting more dangerous every second. They left." Alicia's voice broke, her throat tightening at the last word.

"And you said they headed to Mexico, right?” Alicia nodded, incapable of saying anything. “Alright. Mexico it is then." Elyza stated and started the bike.

Alicia held tighter onto Elyza. Saying it out loud had been like a punch to the stomach. They had left without her. Her brother probably thought she was dead. Maybe they even hadn't all made it. They had lost her after all. Who said she had been the only one? She fought back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes at the thought and leant her forehead against Elyza's back, seeking out some human warmth. She didn't care about the inappropriate comment she knew was about to come. She needed to _feel_ she wasn't alone. Her body was flushed against Elyza's and she wished it would have been humanly possible to be even closer to someone. She barely knew the girl but in that moment she realized the smirking blonde killer was the only thing she had left in this damn world.

Elyza felt the girl's arms almost crushing her waist and her nose grazing the ape of her neck. There was nothing sensual about it, not even flirtatious and she realized how lonely the girl must have felt the past two days. She was used to it. She had chosen to be alone somehow. But Alicia hadn't. She had lost everyone she had left at once and still hadn't said a word about it.

"I'll take you to them. I promise."

A tear on the back of her neck and a muffled "thank you" followed.  She accelerated.

* * *

The sun had finished its course up in the sky and was starting to go down when they stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Elyza stopped the bike and they got down, the need to stretch their legs becoming unbearable. They walked around for a minute or two until Elyza entered the small building. The cash register was broken on the floor. She bent down and picked up a coin. You couldn’t possibly diminish the value of a good old heads or tails. She spotted a bunch of maps scattered on the ground. CALIFORNIA. NEVADA. NEW MEXICO. She tossed them aside and finally found a map of Mexico. It was the most basic map ever but it would have to do.

“This is like paradise for you, right?” Alicia chuckled and Elyza gave her a questioning look before noticing the shelf of crackers she was standing next to. She walked up to the girl.

“You, my friend, have _no_ idea.” She answered and stuffed two boxes in her backpack before opening a third one. “I guess it’s still a no-go for you?” She asked, two crackers already in her mouth.

Alicia contemplated the offer. She had the choice between the pack of cookies she had taken from the kitchen earlier that day or the box of crackers.

“You know what? Fuck it.” She grabbed the box. “We’re going to die anyway.”

Elyza laughed.

“And probably sooner than we expect to.” The older woman shrugged and went outside.

Alicia followed her and the blonde sat on the ground and lit up a cigarette. Alicia set the crackers between them and lay back against the concrete wall. It was still hot from the sunlight. They stayed silent, dipping their hand in the box from time to time.

“It breaks my heart to say this…” Elyza blew out a cloud of smoke. “But we’ll have to trade the bike for a car soon.”

“Why?”

“It’s just a better option for us. We can take more stuff with us. We can sleep in if we can’t find anything else. It’ll be easier, that’s all.”

Alicia turned her head to Elyza. The girl seemed pretty attached to her motorbike and she was the reason they had to go for a random car. Elyza saw the look on the teenager’s face and gave her shoulder a light smack.

“Cheer up, princess. You’re eating crackers.” She grinned.

Alicia shook her head, laughing. She got up and handed a hand to Elyza.

“We’re near the border right?” Alicia asked. “It shouldn’t be too hard to find something.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

Elyza stepped on the cigarette and grabbed her bag before unzipping it and looking for a pen. She then unfolded the map and pointed to a really small dot on the paper.

“Alright, so we’re here right now. I say we go here. It should be an hour away.” She scribbled a cross under _Somerton, AZ_ on the map. “We get there before sundown, we find a car and then we’ll improvise something. Sounds good?”

“Perfect.” Alicia hoped onto the bike and Elyza gave her the map.

"I'll just need you to give me the direction."

"Why? Can't read the panels yourself?" Alicia chuckled but stopped when Elyza snatched the map from the teenager’s hand and looked down.

"Whatever."

The sound of her voice was like a punch in the throat. The girl had been snarky, flirtatious, mocking but never cold.

"Elyza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -” She was cut by the blonde trying to fold the map messily. She gently held her wrist and stopped her from tearing up the piece of paper unintentionally. “Hey.” She searched for Elyza’s eyes. “I'm sorry. Give me the map back. I’ll guide you.”

Elyza didn’t say a word and let Alicia take the map from her hands. The younger girl stared at it for a good minute, memorizing the itinerary.

“I know how to read, ok?”

Alicia looked up.

“I’m dyslexic.” She explained, her voice still a bit harsh. “I could take the wrong road by accident and we’d lose time.”

“Ok.” Alicia wanted to smile to let her new-found friend know she was sorry but she was afraid of Elyza’s reaction.

“Ok.” The blonde took back the map and adjusted her backpack.

“I’m sorry, Elyza. I was an asshole.” Alicia said before the girl started the engine.

Elyza nodded and a small smile stretched her lips.

“I know. It’s okay.”

They were on the road again.

* * *

 

The first houses of the small city of Somerton appeared before sundown, just as planned. Elyza slowed down, asking Alicia to look out for a decent car. They stayed on the widest roads, not risking themselves in the dark alleys. Elyza drove around the town two or three times and Alicia had just spotted two cars on her left when the bike brutally stopped and her head hit Elyza’s back hard. She thought the older girl had seen something or someone potentially dangerous but when she didn't reach for her gun, Alicia understood everything was fine.

“What the hell, Elyza?”

 “The Jeep! I want that one, get down!”

“When exactly did you become a 6 year-old girl?” Alicia huffed and got down from the bike.

The other girl was gone, already opening the driver’s door of the black Jeep. Alicia had to admit the car looked pretty cool, very… Elyza. She opened the rear door and tossed her backpack on the backseat.

“And the keys are in the car! You’re witnessing a miracle, princess.” She announced, taking the keys from the car’s sun visor.

Elyza imitated what Alicia had done a few seconds before and her backpack joined Alicia’s on the backseat. Her gun was soon to follow. Once her hands were free, she took place on the driver seat and started the car, waiting for the reassuring roar of the engine. When the sound filled the car, she threw a fist in the air and laughed. A wide smile lit up Alicia’s face. The gas tank was almost full. It was more than enough to at least cross the border.

Alicia extended her arm to grab the map in Elyza’s bag while the blonde turned on the headlights.

“So, what now?”

“Now we drive and we hope you’re right about where they’re heading.” Elyza stated.

“What if I’m wrong?”

“Then you’re stuck with me forever.” Elyza grinned.

Alicia laughed and slapped her arm with the back of her hand.

“I’m serious, Elyza.”

Elyza’s grinn disappeared.

“I don’t know, Alicia.” It was so unusual for her to actually call Alicia by her name that the teenager understood she was being honest at the moment. “You’re looking at me as if I had all the answers. I really want to help you but truth is I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 “Then keep pretending you do. It’s more than enough for me.”

“Ok.” Elyza smiled. The harsh tone of her voice from earlier had completely disappeared.

The real journey was about to start.


	4. nothing lasts forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter is not really full of action but troubles are coming; all constructive comments are more than welcome as usual; enjoy! (@griffinraven on tumblr)

"I'm bored."

Alicia shifted in the passenger seat and groaned. She readjusted her seatbelt, opened the glove box and went through what was inside of it. There was one cookie left in the box, half a bottle of water, a knife just in case and three boxes of ammunition Elyza had stopped to get in a shop. 

"Elyza..." She drew out the "a".

"No."

The answer was categorical. Alicia closed the glove box that contained nothing interesting anyway and looked at the other girl with pleading eyes, leaning her head back against the head rest. Elyza sighed and shook her head.

"We are not discussing this _again_. I am not letting you drive."

"Oh my god!" The younger girl couldn't hold an exasperated sigh. "You know what? You sound like those boys who care more about their cars than about people. You know the type right?" She asked and Elyza nodded slightly, barely paying attention. "Well you're exactly like them. Ok, I know you like your beloved black Jeep but this is not a reason for - actually not _your_ but _our_ Jeep- and …" She stopped rambling when she caught Elyza's mocking smirk.

The younger girl huffed and crossed her arms. They had been on the road for six or seven hours, maybe even eight. They had listened to the radio for a while but then stopped when Elyza had decided that Alicia was going to get them killed when she had tried to imitate a heavy metal singer. The sky was now pitch black and the light of the full moon barely let the stars shine. They had decided to drive and sleep during a part of the day if they had to. They weren't sure to find a house like the one they had left and sleeping in the car seemed safer during the day than in the middle of the night.

"What if something happens to you and I have to drive, uh?"

"You mean what if I die?" Elyza chuckled. "You aren't getting rid of me so soon."

Alicia leaned back in her seat and stayed quiet for a few seconds. She tapped her fingers against her knee before turning her head to look at the blonde.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Since you don't want to do "car-aoke" anymore, we can at least talk, right?"

"First of all, "car-aoke" is the lamest thing I've ever heard. And second, you weren't singing Alicia. You were screaming in an area potentially full of dead not-dead things." Elyza objected. "But please, ask away."

"Can I drive?"

"Stop this!"

The teenager laughed heartily when she caught the exasperated look on the blonde's face. It was usually the other way around and getting on Elyza's nerves was quite pleasant if she was being honest.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." She tried to stop laughing. "Can I seriously ask you something?"

Elyza didn't reply and glanced at the girl suspiciously.

"What's your necklace about?"

The driver touched the silver pendant, the cold metal reassuring against the tip of her fingers. She didn't think the other girl would ask about this. It was just a necklace after all. She stayed quiet for a while and the next thing she felt was Alicia's hand gently grabbing her arm and her thumb rubbing small circles her skin. It took Elyza a few seconds to realize her eyes were watery and quickly smiled at Alicia, letting her know everything was alright. She took a deep breath and stared at the road in front of her.

"It's a triskelion. It belonged to uh.. to a boy I met when it all started to become crazy. His name was Aden." Elyza stopped for a few seconds. "He had lost his parents and I found him one afternoon in front of a walking dead guy, a gun in his hand, about to pull the trigger. He didn't even look scared. He was determined to kill to survive. So I shot the thing before he did and we stayed together for a while. He explained to me that the symbol had a lot of different significations. He believed the three branches represented the sunrise, the zenith and the sunset. It was basically what got him through each day. He gave it to me one night, as a lucky charm. Said it would keep me safe…" She swallowed with difficulty. "I guess it did. But he had nothing to keep him safe."

They stayed in a heavy silence for a moment. Alicia tried to understand everything the girl had just said. Elyza tried to keep her emotions in check.

"What happened to him?"

Elyza barely heard the question that was just a murmur.

"I don't know. We ended up surrounded by those things one day, we got separated. I looked for him for three days but he was nowhere to be found. I had to stop searching when the area became more and more dangerous. I failed him, Alicia. I told him I would protect him and I didn't. He's probably dead by now."

"It's not your fault, ok? You didn't abandon him." She was about to add "like they abandoned me" but she felt like it was wrong.

They had no choice but to go on without her. She felt guilty each time the slightest resentment flowed into her veins. She couldn't be mad at them.

"I'm sorry about your family." The blonde said, guessing what Alicia was thinking about. "I'm sure it was one of the most difficult decisions they had to take." Her eyes were filled with honesty.

Alicia mouthed a "thank you" and touched the blonde's shoulder to comfort her. She had met her the day before but she felt closer to the older girl than to a lot of people she had rubbed shoulders with in high school. She could have easily brushed off the question and kept driving. Nothing forced her to be honest or open with Alicia, she just was. The younger girl thought it was her turn to share, to show it wasn't a one-way relationship. She rolled up her sleeve and showed what remained of Matt's drawing.

"What's this?" Elyza asked when she saw what was on Alicia's arm.

"My boyfriend drew it. Then he got bitten. It's all I have left of him."

"I'm sorry, Alicia."

"I don't know if he's dead either. Or if he turned into… you know. Sometimes I wish he's dead." She let out a fake laugh. "What does that say about me, uh?"

"Was he a good guy?"

Alicia shook her head yes. He was one of the sweetest persons she had met. He didn't deserve what had happened to him.

"Then I hope he's dead too. It's the best thing that could happen to him after the bite."

"If you say so..."

"I'm serious Alicia. No one should have to go through this."

Alicia leaned her forehead against the cold window and followed the moon with her eyes. The other girl was right. The best thing was for him to be dead, really dead. He deserved to be. She chuckled without a hint of happiness. What kind of world did they live in, where death was a priceless gift?

* * *

 

The car stopped, just before sunrise, in a small village. There were no more than six or seven houses, it was just a hamlet. Elyza had decided to verify each house. Alicia followed her closely with a flashlight while the other woman was ready to shoot whatever would come their way. After a good twenty minutes, they were sure the area was safe and they headed to the house that was the closest to the car. Elyza took the opportunity to show Alicia how to pick a lock. The teenager didn't forget to point out with irony that she barely knew how to drive but at least she could break into a house. 

Once they were in, they began by searching for food and water. Elyza went upstairs for a while and washed her face in the bathroom. She quickly changed the bandage on her arm and decided it would be the last time, the wound being almost healed. She then explored the three rooms there were and got into an office. The window in front of the desk led to the roof. She decided to open it and slipped outside, sitting on the tile. A cigarette was soon to be lit and the sun started to give beautiful colors to sky. Alicia joined her after a while. She sat on the roof beside Elyza who handed the cigarette to her but she refused. They stared at the sky and at the stars which started to disappear.

"So romantic..." Elyza chuckled.

"I guess you take all the girls on rooftops to see the sunrise." Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"No, this is actually an apocalypse's special."

"I feel so flattered." Alicia laughed and sighed with content.

They stayed on the roof for a moment, whispering bad jokes and laughing loudly. They enjoyed the moment until Alicia couldn't stop yawning. Elyza closed the window once they were both back in the room and grabbed the sleeping bag and the blanket she had found earlier in the other bedroom. She headed downstairs and saw Alicia sitting on the couch. The teenager told her she would sleep downstairs too if she was okay with it. Elyza put the sleeping bag on the floor and was about to unroll it when Alicia's voice echoed against the walls.

"Is that why you saved me?"

Elyza raised an eyebrow at Alicia, not understanding what she was talking about. The question came out of nowhere.

"Because you felt like you hadn't saved Aden but you could save me? It was a way to redeem yourself?" The younger girl explained.

Alicia looked down. It was the only explanation why the girl had helped her that day. She didn't even know her. But after their conversation about Aden, it all made sense.

Elyza crouched down before the teenager and put the blanket on the couch.

"You are not my redemption, Alicia. You're not just a way for me to feel better about myself."

Alicia smiled but Elyza could tell she wasn't completely convinced.

"Hey." She lifted the girl's chin with her finger to look into her eyes and put her other hand on her knee. "You gave me a purpose: getting you to your family and keeping you safe. What was I supposed to do? Wander in the streets all day long? Do nothing? I'm happy I met you. Maybe what happened with Aden pushed me to save you. But that's it. You're not a way to be at peace with myself because I _want_ to do this. Alright?"

Alicia smiled a shy smile and covered Elyza's hand with her own, giving it a light squeeze. Elyza got back up and kissed Alicia's forehead on the way. The feeling of Elyza's lips against her skin in the most innocent way helped Alicia to relax.

"Go to sleep now." 

Elyza unrolled the sleeping bag while Alicia lay on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. Elyza set down on the floor next to the couch, slipped into the sleeping bag and put her arm under her head. A comfortable silence filled the room.

"Also, I thought you were cute, so I was like "why not?"." Elyza added with a smirk.

"Don't you ever stop?"

"We just had a date on a rooftop. I have to say something nice before saying goodnight to you on your porch." Elyza tried to sound serious.

Both of their laugh echoed in the room filled by a dim light.

"Right." Alicia laughed, a light pink tainting her cheeks. "You're such an idiot."

"You love it." Elyza replied, a satisfied smile lighting up her face.

Alicia hummed, her eyes already closed. They fell asleep, a smile stretching their lips.

 


	5. i'm a spark and you're a boom

When Elyza woke up, she stared at the ceiling for a minute. The sun had warmed up the living room during her few hours of sleep. The light that slipped through the gaps between the closed shutters drew wavering patterns on the white paint covering the ceiling. Alicia shifted on the couch and pushed the light purple blanket covering her body to her feet. Elyza extricated herself out of the sleeping bag and stayed there, sitting on the floor, studying Alicia's relaxed face. She looked younger, a hand under her cheek, her lips barely parted, one of her leg hanging on the edge of the couch. The frown that had wrinkled her forehead the night before had disappeared. Elyza smiled and finally got up, grabbed her backpack and unfolded the map.

They had kept track of the road they had taken and a black line marked the paper. The blonde tapped her pen on the map, nibbling on her bottom lip. They had still a long way to go to reach the red point representing the place the teenager's family was apparently heading to. The fact that everything was founded on a list of ifs hit Elyza more than it had before. What if they had decided to leave a day earlier? What if they had changed their destination? Or what if they hadn't found the boat? If only one thing had one wrong for these brand new adventurers, their whole trip was a huge joke. And she couldn't let that happen. She stopped thinking about the high probability of failure when she heard a muffled groan on her left. Alicia's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Hey." Alicia answered, her voice still groggy.

Elyza got up and grabbed something to eat in the kitchen with a bottle half full of orange juice. When she closed the fridge, she spotted a note on it and took it. **Josh, I know it's not my house and none of my business but the wallpaper in the guest room is hideous. Your lovely sister, Rose.**   She smiled at how true that was and came back to Alicia. She lifted the younger one's legs, sat beside her on the couch and put them down on her thighs.

"Have you been up for a long time?"

"Not even an hour." She plunged her hand into the box and took a bite from a cake. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not bad."

Alicia put an arm under her head and rubbed her eyes.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Same as yesterday. We drive, stop when necessary. A lot of action and fun." She took a sip of orange juice.

"Give me that."

Alicia pushed on her hands, got her legs off of Elyza's and sat beside her, grabbing the bottle. She took a rapid breakfast while Elyza went back to thinking about how she couldn't let their little journey become a disaster and by disaster she meant not finding the teenager's family. Her definition of disaster also included Alicia's death but then she would have failed to keep her alive and to get her back to her brother and her mother. Which would be a double disaster. Her intense reflection about a possible triple disaster probably reflected on her face because Alicia looked at her, a worried look in her eyes.

"You're alright?"

Elyza got up and nodded, smiling at the girl.

"You think you'd be ready to go in fifteen?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Alicia was already folding the blanket.

"Same as yesterday, then. Food, water and clothes in priority."

"Roger that." She faked a salute and grabbed her bag's shoulder strap, heading upstairs, leaving a laughing Elyza.

The blonde filled three bottles with water and searched for a little bit of food. Alicia had taken a quick shower upstairs and was changing into clean clothes when she heard Elyza scream it was time to go. Waiting for the younger girl, Elyza took the car keys in her bag and begin to pull the curtains of a window open.

"Alicia, hurry up. We have to lea- oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

She started to count. Eight. Eleven. Fifteen or sixteen, she wasn't sure. And that was only on this side of the house. She needed to think of something fast.

"Shit." She took a deep breath, leaning against the window sill.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked when she finally came down.

"Nothing. It's okay." The look in Alicia's eyes was enough for the blonde to understand she better had to tell the truth. "We have guests… Dead ones."

Alicia put her backpack down and joined the other girl by the window. When she saw what was happening outside, she couldn't hold a scream but Elyza had covered her mouth with her hand before the slightest of sound slipped out of it. More than a dozen of walkers were outside, waiting for them to come out. The sight of rotten flesh made Alicia sick.

"Quiet." She whispered. "You need to stay quiet, okay?"

Alicia nodded and the blonde slowly let her hand down.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia's voice was shaking.

Elyza had never seen her like this. Even when she had found her, she didn't look that terrified. She took her face between her hands and make sure she was looking in her eyes.

"You are going to be okay, alright? I promise." The teenager's eyes were filled with tears ready to roll down her cheeks. "Alicia, you need to do exactly as I say and you'll be fine. Hey, listen to me. Can you do that?"

She shook her head yes and Elyza whispered an "ok" while releasing her face. Alicia wiped away the tears that were menacing to fall and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Eyza to say something. But that was the core of the problem: she wasn't saying anything. She paced in the room for minutes that seemed like hours. They couldn't stay in the house forever. The walkers would try to break in anyway. There was no way they could get out there, the house was surrounded and the car was parked too far away. She couldn't take all of them down. _I would need a freaking flamethrower to do that._ Just as the idea of a flamethrower invaded her mind, she glanced at Alicia.

"Alright, come here."

Alicia got closer to her, ready to do whatever she would ask her to.

"Listen to me carefully. You're going to take your bag and my gun." She grabbed Alicia's hand and gave her the keys.

"Wait, what are talking about?"

Eliza ignored the question.

"Then the second I tell you to go, you run to the car and leave this place before they can reach you."

Alicia looked at the keys in the palm of her hand. She shook her head, not understanding. She searched for Elyza's eyes.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about you?"

The blonde shrugged and Alicia understood she had no plan to leave with her. The fear that filled Alicia's eyes faded away and was replaced by a burning anger.

"No. No way. I'm not leaving you here." She refused to even think about it. "Either we both make it out alive or we don't. I'm not going anywhere."

Elyza sighed heavily.

"Alicia, now's not the time to play romantic comedy. Just get the hell out of here."

"Elyza-"

"Go to the car. Take the brake off. Push the car as far and quickly as you can and then go." The older girl cut her off.

"Oh yeah the car, right? You mean the one that I don't fucking know how to drive because you weren't supposed to die?" She screamed.

This time Elyza's hand wasn't there to cover her mouth and the scream echoed against the wall, provoking a few grunts outside.

"Alicia-"

The teenager put a hand up and stopped her right away.

"You better tell me your plan before these fucking things try to tear us apart because I am not going to move."

"Blow up the house."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know my plan, you have it. I want to blow up the house." Elyza explained.

"We're going to die." Alicia stated.

"Yeah, well why do you think I asked you to get the fuck out of here, smartass?"

Elyza had rarely looked so pissed and Alicia looked down, waiting for her to calm down. The blonde took a deep breath and asked Alicia to go find an empty glass bottle. The teenager left the room and was ready to turn the place upside to find one. Elyza turned on the stove in the kitchen, making sure only the gas was on. She looked for matches and alcohol in the drawers and the cupboards. God knows she had no idea how to make a Molotov cocktail but this was their only way out. Alicia came back downstairs and gave Elyza what she had asked for.

"Good. Now put what we need to take with us next to the door. Then go on the roof, where we were last night and throw things at them alright? Whatever you can find. Just find a way to lure them all behind the house so we can go out without any problem."

Alicia rushed upstairs. She didn't even think about what she was about to do. She was on the roof before she could actually realize it. This was the dumbest plan ever and they were probably going to blow up with the house or nothing would blow up at all. But she did as Elyza said while, downstairs, the older girl was building her little weapon. A strong smell of gas was starting to fill the room and she laughed at how stupid this whole thing was.

"Alicia. Down, now." She screamed for the other girl to hear after a few minutes.

Alicia throw a last few random objects before getting inside and joining Elyza next to the door. Both girls took their backpack. Elyza gave the keys and the box of matches to Alicia. She spoke up before the teenager could say anything.

"I'm not asking you to drive, just to light up this thing and start the car."

Alicia nodded and took both items. Elyza grabbed her gun and the bottle. She opened the shutters of one of the windows so she could throw the bottle and break the window. She then carefully opened the door and gestured to Alicia to follow her, once she was sure it was safe. She tried to close the door as gently as possible. Her heart started to beat faster when she heard the grunts from the other side of the house. A few walkers already appeared at the corner. Elyza grabbed Alicia's hand without thinking and led them towards the car. She brutally stopped halfway and handed the bottle to Alicia. She waited for her to light it up and once it was done, Alicia ran to the car. When Elyza was sure that the teenager was safe, she looked at the dead bodies coming towards them and tightened her grip around the bottle.

"Lovely house, Josh!" She screamed and throw the bottle, aiming at the window.

Elyza didn't wait to see if it had worked and rushed to the car. Alicia had already started it. She got into it and started to drive without even closing the door. A wave of heat surrounded the girls before the deafening sound of the explosion made their ears rang. Alicia felt as if her head was about to burst. Elyza kept going and extended her hand to close the door but it abutted against something. She quickly looked down and screamed. A walker was gripping her ankle and wouldn't let go. She couldn't kick it off, her other foot on the accelerator.

"Alicia, shoot this thing." She tried to sound as calm as possible.

Alicia took the gun and aimed it at the face of the walker. The adrenaline flooding her veins was starting to disappear when she realized she could easily shoot Elyza's leg off with the shotgun. She tried to stay steady but the car made her arm shake.

"What if I mi-"

"Just pull the damn trigger, for fuck's sake!"

She did.

* * *

Bloody ashes covered the ground. Huge pieces of concrete had ripped rotten lambs exposed on them. All walls had fallen. On the side of the road leading to the house, there was the body of a walker, a bullet in its head.

Alicia still had the gun in her hand even if she had shot the dead corpse a few minutes before. Elyza was still screaming. Alicia thought it sounded like the kind of scream people let out when they enjoyed bungee jumping. Not that she had ever done bungee jumping. Or seen someone do it. Elyza stopped the car in the middle of the road and got out. She needed air. She needed to realize it had worked and that they were both alive. Alicia left the car as well, her ears still ringing after the explosion. Elyza walked to the teenager and put her hand up.

"So the dumbest plan ever created actually worked. High five to our skill… and our luck." She laughed.

Alicia ignored the hand and put her arms around the blonde's neck. She clearly took her by surprise and a few seconds pass before Elyza's arms circled her waist and pulled her closer.

"You left me hanging there, not nice." Elyza whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Nothing like a good explosion." The teenager could hear the smile in her voice.

"Fire isn't really my thing." Alicia answered and hid her head in the crook of the other girl's neck.

They stayed like this, in the middle of the road for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Blowing things up apparently had the power to make people closer. When they got back into the car, the sun was still illuminating the sky and they decided to drive for a few hours.  Elyza turned her head to look at Alicia.

"Hey. I wanted to say thank you." She said with honesty.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me out there."

"Well, I would have gladly abandoned you. But since I can't drive, it's not like I had a choice." Alicia grinned.

"Asshole."

Alicia laughed. Eliza's right hand covered her wrist, fingertips burning her skin. She decided that maybe fire was her thing after all.


End file.
